The prior, but not necessarily relevant, art is exemplified by:
Bagno U.S. Pat. No. 2,111,135; Hanson U.S. Pat. No. 2,852,739; Tolles U.S. Pat. No. 3,085,566; Thomasset U.S. Pat. No. 3,316,896; Max et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,498,288; Sigworth U.S. Pat. No. 3,882,851; Ghislaine et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,823,804; Gallup et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,372,141; Kotler U.S. Pat. No. 5,615,689; Brasile U.S. Pat. No. 6,024,698; Cherepenin et al. U.S. Pat. No. 6,236,866; and Kobayashi U.S. Patent Application Publication 2001/0023362.
The desiderata of the present invention are to avoid the animadversions of conventional methods and techniques, and to provide a novel method and apparatus for use in detecting the presence and severity of illness, the effectiveness of treatment interventions and the ability to change treatment to be more effective or aggressive; to optimize outcome, limit morbidity and mortality and illustrate the patient's prognosis, and to provide a novel method for determining illness of a biological entity, progression to death of said biological entity, and/or timing of death of said biological entity, and to provide a novel method of organ vitality assessment for transplantation and/or xenotransplantation of said organ being assessed.